


To Me, You Are Like A Sunset

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Like what more detail can I go into without ruining it for you?, M/M, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Sunsets, They just enjoy a sunset together and are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: One might want to think that Aziraphale, who bore witness to the very first all those years ago, would have grown tired of witnessing the sun’s arrival over the horizon. But it was not so, quite the opposite in fact. It was one of his favorite human pleasures to partake in.It was only a few hours before that phenomenon on one very, very early Sunday morning that he decided he would very much like to partake in a viewing with Crowley.





	To Me, You Are Like A Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit, considering witty banter is like, the main draw of the show, it was a bit intimidating trying to write fic for it. But I had to wet my toes someday, so why not now, while the show is fresh in my mind? I hope you enjoy!

One might want to think that Aziraphale, who bore witness to the very first all those years ago, would have grown tired of witnessing the sun’s arrival over the horizon. But it was not so, quite the opposite in fact. It was one of his favorite human pleasures (of course not so much as a good meal or book, but third place wasn’t so bad, was it?) to partake in.

Maybe it was _because_ he had seen so many that he could appreciate their true beauty. There was not one that ever looked the same, no matter how many times he checked. It never happened at the exact same time, the shadows always fell differently, and the colors never mixed in the same way, allowing for a refreshing greeting to a new day every time. That was a grand benefit of being an angel, he did not need sleep, so he could watch the sunrise whenever he damn well pleased.

Ha.

It was only a few hours before that phenomenon on one very, very early Sunday morning that he decided he would very much like to partake in a viewing with Crowley. Moving a few books out of the way to reach the phone, he dialed an all too familiar number and put the handset to his ear. It took a few rings, but Crowley did pick up. Always the reliable fellow, that demon.

“ _What is it?_ ” he said, attempting to sound cross but failing, thus putting a smile on Aziraphale’s face. They both knew he hadn’t been sleeping, it was just part of a little game they enjoyed to play upon occasion, “ _pretending to be human_ ”.

“I do apologize for interrupting your beauty sleep, dear, but I have an outing to proposition to you.”

“ _An outing? What? Now?_ ”

A hint of embarrassment crept up into Aziraphale’s tone, but he was slowly getting used to treating Crowley as...a normal someone he could contentedly spend time with, rather than a friend to only see in secret, “I would like to watch the sunrise with you. Meet me at St. James’, as usual?”

There was silence.

“Is that amenable? You are, of course, free to refuse. I simply thought you might---”

“ _Ye_ _ah, yeah, I’m on my way. Don’t keep me waiting, angel._ ”

Click.

The smile on Aziraphale’s face was, for lack of a better word, angelic.

* * *

Even though it was the angel’s suggestion, it was Crowley who arrived first, standing in a relaxed pose deliberately meant to be read as a sign that he had not been waiting long. A likely untruth, but Aziraphale chose to let him believe he was a better liar than he was (a shared trait, he would shamefully admit).

“There you are. What’s all this about watching the sunset, then?”

Aziraphale bounced up on the balls of his feet, a pleased grin adorning his face, “I thought I might share one of my little pleasures with you, to celebrate our recent success. A literal and metaphorical ‘brand new day’, if you will.”

A scoff was what he received, but it had no bite, as it was accompanied by a smile. Any pretense was a matter of comfortable habit at this point. The pair began to leisurely walk, looking for an area that was relatively open. They settled on a bench which was within view of their usual haunt.

Don’t go expecting such drastic changes so early, after all.

Crowley’s position relaxed, and his outstretched arm brushed against Aziraphale’s shoulder. He didn’t retract it, and the other made no indication he wanted him to.

“How long are we going to have to wait, do you reckon?”

“That’s what’s so beautiful about it. One can never quite tell exactly when the sun will rise, we must wait and see. A small, safe measure of exhilaration.”

“I can get behind that,” the demon said, though his eyes rested solely on the angel’s face than the imperceptibly lightening sky, “Unpredictably’s rather fun. It’s part of why we’re still here, innit? Humanity’s...quirks, and all that.”

“I would say so. I think my choice of company reflects that belief of mine, in any case.”

“Oh-ho.”

Once again they were quiet, drinking in the cool night air and one another’s breathing. Inhalation and exhalation were simply behaviors they possessed for camouflage purposes, but it was easy to understand why humans tended to romanticize the breathing of one they cared about. It was comforting, to be able to hear and feel the presence of someone next to you, rather than having to rely on instinctual sensing like were done in Heaven and Hell.

“Oi,” Crowley broke the silence, pointing up at the sky, which was starting to take on a light orange hue, “I’d say the show’s about to begin.”

True to his word, the bright ball of energy came into view, slowly but surely illuminating the quiet park. Aziraphale spared a moment of imagination to what it would look like full of people enjoying themselves, enjoying the crisp morning air on a walk or bike ride. It filled him with a satisfying warmth.

Not as much as being near Crowley did, however.

“Would you allow me to be cliche for a moment?”

Crowley raised an eyebrow, but made no objection.

“To me you are like this sunset, dear boy. Ineffable,” another scoff, “I can try and describe how I feel about you, but I think I could live out my entire eternity without every _truly_ succeeding. And...” he turned to face the other, hesitantly removing the sunglasses from his face, so he could confidently gaze into his unique, wonderful eyes, “You both bring me great comfort in trying times.”

“I feel like I should be gagging at everything you just said. You know, being a demon, embodiment of evil, shunner of love, all that,” a toothy grin formed, “As we all know, I’m not really that good of a demon.”

The sun had almost fully risen into the sky, but for a certain angel and demon at that moment in time, there was no more beautiful sight than one another.•

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think!


End file.
